This symposium celebrates the convergence of research in cancer biology, cancer genetics and cell cycle biology with the field of drug discovery. The defining characteristics of tumor cells are increased cell proliferation, decreased cell death and genomic instability. These characteristics are acquired as a consequence of mutations in genes that control the fidelity and frequency of cell division. These insights have suggested new therapeutic approaches that specifically target the molecular interactions and biochemical pathways that are changed in tumor cells. Cancer biology, cell cycle biology and cancer therapeutics have been the frequent subjects of separate meetings and conferences, but have not been brought together into a single interdisciplinary conference of international scope. In recognition of this, the Symposium will bring together the principle scientists in these fields to jointly explore recent developments and develop future plans. The goal is foster discussions between scientists who have become experts in these separate but increasingly interdependent research areas. Particular emphasis will be placed on the identification and inclusion in the program of up and coming young investigators. These young scientists will be chosen from among submitted abstracts and will comprise the speakers in the last session of the meeting titled "late breaking news".